The Journey to Happiness
by LTlover
Summary: This is a story of how I would like to see Luke and Tracy get back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Journey to Happiness**

**Characters: Luke, Tracy and others **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

On a beautiful September day Edward and Monica were relaxing in the Quartermaine den. Edward sitting in his favorite chair reading the latest edition of the New York Times and Monica was sitting at the desk going over some patient files. As both of them were engrossed in their reading materials, neither one of them heard Luke enter the room.

"Hello Quatermaine's." Luke said cheerfully

"Well look who found his way home, actually you don't live here anymore since Tracy threw you too the curb." Monica reminded Luke

"What do you want you reprobate?" Edward asked with disgust.

"I want to speak with Tracy." Luke answered

"That's not going to happen." Monica replied

"C'mon I have given her a reasonable amount of time to miss me, which I know she does. I'm going to go up stairs and talk to her. I'll bet she is more than ready to take me back..." Luke said as he was heading out of the den.

"Hold it. That's not going to happen because Tracy is not here." Monica told Luke

"Where is she? The hospital, the Haunted Star, where?" Luke asked curiously

"She left town." Edward announced

"Where did she go?" Luke was starting to get annoyed at the fact they would not tell him where Tracy was

"We don't know. One day she packed up all her things and said she had to get out of Port Charles. She said that there are too many reminders of you here and she couldn't take it anymore." Monica explained to him

"She didn't say where she was going. I swear if you are lying to me and you do know where Tracy is…" Luke was interrupted by Monica

"Listen Luke as much as I hate to admit it you are good for Tracy. In all the years I have known her I have never seen her as happy as she is with you. If I honestly knew where she was I would tell you. When she left she said that the only way to get a hold of her would be her cell phone. She told us that once she got settled in somewhere she would let us know."

"How long ago did she leave?" Luke wondered

"About a month ago." Edward replied

Luke sat down on the couch as he tried to come up with a plan on how to find Tracy. As he was sitting there thinking he remembered that Monica said the only way to get a hold of Tracy was on her cell phone. He knew that if he called her on his that she would not answer, but if he used the Quartermaine's phone he has a better chance that she will answer.

"May I use your phone please?" Luke asked

"What on earth for." Edward asked

"Monica said the only way to get a hold of Tracy is on her cell phone. If I use mine she is going to see that it's me and not answer, but if I call from here she is going to think that it is one of you and she will pick." Luke explained

"That's assuming she even wants to talk to either of us, but you are more than welcomed to try." Monica stated

Luke walked over to the phone and dialed Tracy's number. The phone kept ringing until finally he heard her voice answer.

"Tracy" Luke said overjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tracy is standing on a high rise balcony over looking the ocean. As she is enjoying the scenery and a glass of wine she hears her cell phone ring. She enters her hotel room to find her phone before she misses the call. When she finally finds it sitting on the end table near the loveseat she looks at the caller id. Seeing that it the call is from her family's home she answers the call.

"Hello" Tracy answers

"Tracy" Luke says overjoyed

"Luke what do you want? I have nothing to say to you." Tracy says as she is not happy to be speaking with Luke.

"Then listen please. Tracy I love you. I want to be married to you. I know that I should not have lied to you. If you give me a chance I will be the husband you deserve. Please tell me where you are." Luke pleaded with Tracy.

"Luke, I left Port Charles because I couldn't take the humiliation anymore. Everywhere I went people were making comments about how the tough as nails Tracy Quartermaine got duped by the great Luke Spencer. I have been the talk of the town before that is nothing new but this time it really hurt. You broke my heart, you trampled my pride and I will never let you do that to me again. Goodbye Luke and please just leave me alone." Tracy said as she hung up the phone.

Tracy went into the kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine. When she came out of the kitchen she went into the living room area and sat on the couch. She started to think about what Luke said. She wants to believe what he is saying is true but she just can't trust him anymore. Tracy decides to make a pros/cons list to help decide whether she should take him back or not.

**Pro**

I love him

**Con**

He lied to me

**Pro**

I miss Him

**Con**

He broke my heart

**Pro**

I need him

**Con**

He's stolen from me

**Pro**

I want him back

**Con**

He's cheated on me

**Pro**

He makes me feel alive

**Con**

He almost got me killed

**Pro**

He is the love of my life

**Con**

He made a fool out of me

As Tracy looks over her list she realizes that she is better off without him and decides that she needs to move on with her life. She reaches for her cell phone to make a phone call; she is relived when the person on the other end picks up.

"Hi it's me, I need to see you." Tracy says to the person on the other end of the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

"She hung up." Luke said defeated

"At least she answered" Edward said encouraging Luke

"What did she say?" Monica asked

"She basically said that I have broken her heart and trampled her pride and she will never forgive me. She also wants me to leave her alone."

"Can you really blame her Luke? Maybe you should just do what she wants and leave her alone. Maybe it's time you both moved on with your lives." Monica tried to reason with Luke

"Dr. Q I know my wif... I mean I know Tracy. If she were really done with me she would have hung the phone up as soon as she realized it was me, by giving me the chance to speak proves that she is not done with me yet. I am going to fight as hard as I have to win her back."

Luke exits the den and walks through the foyer on his way out of the mansion. As he opens the door to leave somebody is walking in. He nearly gets hit in the head with the door as Brook Lynn enters the house.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Brook says apologetically

"It's ok I can use a good knock in the head. Wow Brook Lynn it's been a while. What brings you back to Port Chuck? How long have you been back? Luke asked shocked to see the girl

"I've been back a couple of months now. I needed a break from the city." Brook explained

"You didn't happen to speak with you grandmother before she left did you?" Luke asked hopeful

"Yes I did. She told me she was leaving town for good, but she didn't say where she was going."

"Do you think your father would know where she is?"

"I can call him and see. He told me that she wanted to come and visit him."

"Would you please? I really need to find Tracy."

Brook gets her cell phone out and makes the call to her father Ned.

"Hi sweetheart" Ned answers the phone

"Hey dad, Um Luke is here with me and he wants to know if you know where Tracy is."

"Let me talk to Luke please."

"Hi Ned"

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you where my mother is." Ned yelled at Luke

"Listen Ned I know you don't like me but you have to believe me when I tell you that I love you mother. I know that I tricked her into marrying me and that it was all supposed to be a con, but I fell in love with her and now I am just trying to get her to understand that without her my life is not worth living. Will you please help me?" Luke begged Ned

"You're right I don't like you. You have hurt my mother over and over again. She deserves someone better than you; however I have never seen my mother happier than she is with you. I am going to go against my better judgment and tell you where you can find her. Don't make me regret it Luke.

"Thanks Ned. I know my word doesn't mean much to you but if I can convince your mother to take me back I am going to spend the rest of my life making up for all the hurt I have caused her."

"She was here, but she left about a week ago. She said she was going to visit Dillon for awhile. Try Los Angeles."

"Thank you Ned. Thank you so much. Goodbye." Luke said as he hung up the phone.

"Did my dad tell you where you can find Tracy?" Brook asked as Luke handed her back the phone.

"Yes he did. Thanks for your help. I have to get going now." Luke headed out of the mansion.

"Good Luck." Brook yelled.

As Luke leaves the Quartermaine's he gets into his car and heads for the airport. When Luke arrives at the airport he buys a one way ticket on the next available flight to LA which happened to be leaving in an hour.

"I'm coming Spanky." Luke says to himself as he boards the plane.


	4. Chapter 4

"What took you so long?" Tracy asks as she answers the door to hotel room.

"Sorry I was in the middle of a shoot, and I couldn't stop just because my mommy called." Dillon said as Tracy was practically pulling him into the room.

"I don't have much time. I called you over here because I have to leave in an half an hour, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

"You just got here less than a week ago. Why are you leaving so soon?" Dillon asked confused

"Luke called a couple hours ago. He is back in Port Charles and I know it wont take him long to figure out that I'm here."

"I don't understand why you are trying to hide from him. I know that he lied to you and that he humiliated you, but you obviously still love him. I know you are mad at him but life is too short to be without the one you love. Take it from me. I left the love of my life to peruse my career, when I finally realized how miserable I was without her it was to late. I will never be able to tell Georgie how much I really loved her; don't make the same mistake with Luke."

"The two situations are not the same at all. You are young and you have your whole life ahead of you. You will experience many loves. For me this is was my last chance at finding true love. For a while I thought that I had finally found it, but just like all the other men I have fallen in love with Luke was just after my money."

"I really hope you come to your senses soon mom. Luke loves you and you love him. The sooner you realize that the happier you will be."

"I have to get going. Take care of yourself."

"I will mom. Where are you off to now?"

"I am not going to tell you. If Luke comes asking for me I don't want you to be able to tell him where he can find me. I love you baby. I'm sorry I couldn't stay long but I will be back as soon as I can."

"I love you to mom." Dillon said as he watched his mother walk out of the hotel and get into her limo.

Tracy arrives at the airport. She decided it would be better for her to travel commercial instead of taking the ELQ jet. Luke would not be able to track where she is going so easily. As she is walking thru the terminal heading to her gate she drops her purse. After bending over to pick it up she looks straight a head and she sees Luke on the other side of the terminal.


End file.
